Encampment (Civ6)
point per turn. |adjacency_bonus = |citizen_yields_(per_citizen) =+2 +1 |trade_yields = |technology_/_civic_required = |production_cost =54 |maintenace =1 |unlocks_buildings =Barracks, Stable, Armory, Military Academy|advance_required = Bronze Working}} The Encampment is a specialty district in Civilization VI specialized in land unit production and city defense. It requires the Bronze Working technology and cannot be placed next to the City Center. * Effects: ** +1 point per turn. ** Acquires Outer Defenses and Ranged Strike along with the City Center once Walls have been built. ** Blocks movement of foreign units to this tile, unless the district is Pillaged. ** Spawns all Land Military Units the city produces or purchases. ** Provides XP bonus to units built in it once Buildings have been added to the District ** When a Military Academy is built, parent city may also build units as Corps and Armies. ** Specialists provide +1 and 2 each ** Gives its parent city the ability to build Land Units with only 1 count of the relative Strategic resource (Vanilla and only) ** Its Buildings increase Strategic Resources' maximum accumulation amount by 10 each. Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in an Encampment: *Barracks (mutually exclusive with Stables) **Basilikoi Paides (Macedon only) *Stable (mutually exclusive with Barracks) **Ordu (Mongolia only) *Armory *Military Academy Projects *'Encampment Training': Earns and points equal to 15% of used Strategy An Encampment is indispensable to your Empire and its largest cities! First, there are the obvious defensive benefits: the Encampment is practically a mini-city which is able to defend itself and shoot at the enemy. Place it strategically so as to make it more difficult for invading armies to take on your City Centers. Second, the Encampment provides bonuses, which allow a city with an Encampment to produce Land Units much more effectively and quickly. And third, but not last - it may train units requiring a Strategic resource when you only have 1 count of this resource. This is crucial in the early game, when you can have access to Horsemen and Swordsmen with only 1 count of Horses and Iron, respectively. If you have no Encampment in any city, you will need at least 2 counts of resources! This District has two mutually exclusive buildings: the Barracks and the Stable. You have to choose one of these to build, and the choice will depend on what type of units you intend to depend on - foot soldiers or mounted units. Of course, if you build a second Encampment, you may supply it with the opposite building choice to complete your army. It is not as beneficial if you build this building where your land is safe. It is best to build this in your outer cities for increased defense. Civilopedia entry When an ancient ruler decided he needed a professional army – rather than a bunch of well-meaning farmers armed with pointed sticks – there needed to be someplace to put it when it wasn't out dealing death and mayhem. Since it wouldn't do to have the soldiers mingle with average folk, encampments were established to lodge and train the troops. Often fortified, containing all that was necessary for the well-being of the army – barracks, stables, stores, training grounds, and so forth – these encampments could be quite impressive; at the height of the Roman Empire, a standardized military camp could house and care for an entire legion. Indeed, Roman law and tradition forbade any legion from even entering the city – not a bad idea, until Lucius Sulla marched his legions in and declared himself dictator in 87 BC. ru:Военный лагерь (Civ6) Category:Combat